She Said, He Said
by GrumpyCat503
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the second point of view of main characters, describing their opinions on events and each other. Yatori and familial Yato & Yukine will likely be the primary focus of this fic. Please read and review!
1. Intertwined Part 1: Hiyori

_Hey guys! Man, I haven't written for the Noragami fandom in a while! These one-shots (yes there will be more than one chapter) is loosely based on a Dr. Who prequel video of the same name. Check it out on youtube if you want to see what my inspiration was. Please review!_

Chapter 1: Intertwined Part 1, Hiyori

One day, you meet Yato, the God of Delivery, the God of Calamity, the God of Fortune, and in retrospect, you meeting him was all a matter of luck. You walk by him on the street; you could've ignored him. But by luck, your brown eyes meet his blue ones, and you "save" him from the bus and wake up lucky to be alive in the hospital. Later that night, you hear the voices, the wails and shrieks of the evil ayakashi, and with luck once again, he comes to you. He startles you, chastises you, comforts you, and leaves more confused than ever. You almost forget him, but you're lucky enough to find him. Again.

He's charging at a giant frog spirit with a cat shoved up his shirt, and you can't help but think he's ridiculous. Because he is ridiculous. He's an _idiot_. So you rush to his rescue, yet again, pulling his hand, running away from the giant frog until you crouch together, panting at the side of the road, the moon casting shadows on your faces'. That's when, luckily, he notices that you're out of your body.

When you wake up from the shock, you smell _that scent_ for the first time. Yato's smell. You're on his back with your face pressed into his hair (to your mortification), and it's intoxicating. It's embarrassing. Luckily, he doesn't realize that you smell him.

You strike a deal that night. Five yen for him to help you stop your dilemma. Five yen for you to constantly bother him. Five yen and your problem will eventually be fixed. He flips the coin and smiles suavely.

Two weeks later, he finds himself a shinki. With your help (accidentally). It's a sword, Sekki, Yukine, the sound of snow, a blonde boy only a year or two younger than you who glares at the world. When you watch the two boys (because Yato, despite his eternities-old aether blue eyes still looks like a boy) walk away, you wonder how people who were so different could work together. One tall, dark, and other-wordly, the other short, blonde, and standing steadily on the earth.

It admittedly takes time for you all to get used to each other. There are fights to be had: Yukine's ablution, the battle against Bishamon, Yato's disappearance to Yomi, not to mention Father. But your bonds grow, strengthen, and you start to realize it's not luck that drives your countless interactions with the now God of Fortune, but fate.

It was fate that you saved him. It was fate that he saved you. It was fate, forever and always, and as you watch Kofuku tie together your plaque to his, you hear his voice rushing through your head:

" _Hiyori Iki, may our fates be forever intertwined."_


	2. Intertwined Part 2: Yato

_And here's part 2! Sorry for the month-long delay, I jumped to some other projects and almost completely forgot about this one, but don't worry I haven't quit this. Thanks for your patience, and please review!_

Chapter 2: Intertwined Part 2, Yato

From the beginning, Hiyori Iki is impossible. Unreal. She defies all laws of nature with her ability to see you, watching you as you pass on the street, and she defies the nature of human greed when she runs in front of the bus, thoughtlessly sacrificing herself for you.

Her defiance, her obdurate eccentricities, are what brings you back to visit her at the hospital. Not her eyes, which are the color of cherry blossoms, like _Sakura's_.

At least that's what you tell yourself.

You never expect to see her again after your brief visit to her hospital room, but she finds you, follows you somehow, remembering your name. Another thing: she's half-ayakashi, and she wants you to fix her.

So, you make a deal (only half-way knowing what you're getting into); she makes a wish. You accept her five yen, and flip the coin in the air.

 _May our fates forever intertwine._

They become intertwined alright.

She bothers you incessantly about her wish. Follows you everywhere. You find the attention, your newfound companionship a bit frightening, a bit enjoyable, a bit annoying, and a bit helpful, notably the last one when she finds you a shinki, Yukine.

Yukine is a piece of work. He's young. Too young. He's stubborn. Too stubborn. He's angry, and burdened, and upset, but he's powerful, and you vow to make things work because you can't help but empathize with him because of-

 _Father._

You push all thoughts of your past out of your mind. You have to move forward.

Which is what you and Hiyori and Yukine do. You grow bonds, strengthen them. There are fights and conflicts, sure: Yukine's blight and Bishamon. But you get over them, and Hiyori gives you a shrine, and you realize that you love her.

You promise yourself you'll do better than; you promise her. You'll make Hiyori Iki the happiest girl in the world, no matter what it takes. You'll become her God of Fortune!

It's an effort that you still have a long way to go on.

Father's attack on the hospital causes you to realize her mortality. You can't have her forever. She needs someone safe, stable.

So, when it comes time for the matchmaking ceremony, you are determined to match her with someone perfect. But Kofuku beats you to the punch, and she's already tied to someone.

You acknowledge that day that even though it hurts you know you have to let her go, but right now you still have those amaranthine eyes because you promised and she promised:

 _Your fates will always intertwine._


End file.
